


Cerulean Blue || JJK

by Starwannawrite



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Bullying, Depression, Family Issues, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwannawrite/pseuds/Starwannawrite
Summary: "A few words of advice for you - if you really want to be a successful bully in your high school life, initiate your acts on someone who'd actually respond to the taunts. Not someone like me - someone who has seen worse."Jeon Jungkook, well known as the foremost bully and playboy in his school, returns after two years of studying abroad and now wants to get hold of the same authority he had held before. He almost succeeds as well.Almost.Never did he dream that a clueless-looking new student who barely talks or responds will eventually turn his world around, for better or worse.***"You're a completely creepy weirdo." He slammed his fist on the desk with evident anger. I half-opened my eyes and frowned at the table."Didn't ask for your opinion."***





	1. Life As It Goes, Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. Everything starting from the plot to the nature of the characters are a figment of the author's imagination - and therefore should be treated as such.

** "Tracing out a story on paper, again and again; hoping it could change for the better." **

* * *

**< Someone's POV>**

_I've been awake, t_ _oo long, maybe?_

_Time no longer s_ _hows its trails,_

_ My eyes grow heavy, laden with sleep. _

_ Waiting, waiting, waiting still, then _

_ Maybe, I am _

_ Waiting in vain? _

The sound of pen scratching over paper stopped abruptly. I took a deep breath, my eyes scanning the lines I'd been able to come up with till then before looking out of the window I was leaning against. 

The sun rose a while back, washing the grey buildings briefly in a lovely shade of red and orange before silently climbing the sky and giving everything it's color back. The trees are green again, not various shades of black anymore. So are the cars beginning to run through the roads and the human figures coming out now and then.

I hummed as I read the words scribbled on the sheet in my lap once again before setting pen to paper.

_The dreams, s_ _wiftly they soar up high_

_ Soft as the wind that nudges my soul, _

_ Fly, fly - fly away? _

_Away from me, a_ _way from them,_

_ Tell me, little dream _

_ Where did you want to go? _

_ Di- _

TRINGGGGGG!!!!

I started at the sudden sound and fell off the window sill, landing unceremoniously on my butt. "Ow... seriously, that alarm's going to give me a heart attack someday." I muttered as my eyes wandered up towards the offending device.

**6:00 A.M.**

My eyes widened. I immediately scrambled towards my unslept-in bed, kicking off my furry slippers and literally jumping onto the soft mattress. 

"If they catch me awake right now, I'll be getting a year-long lecture again about the importance of good sleep and whatnot." I muttered to myself as I pulled the covers on.

Then I remembered that my notebook was still on the table.

_Oh shi-_ wait no cussing. 

I'm pretty sure he'll somehow get to know about it through his strange 'mind-reading' powers and yell until I get half-deaf. Hmph, pretty ironic for a guy who himself cusses a lot when he's upset. But well, who am I to protest? He does take care of a weirdo like me, after all.

I peeped over my blanket at the door. _Maybe he's still sleeping?_ I slowly sat up, then stood up and began walking towards the table.

Almost there-

"Dongsaeng, are you awake?" A sound came of someone running up the stairs.

_I'm so frickin' dead._

I almost raced over to my bed without making much sound and wiggled into the covers, holding my notebook close like a teddy bear. The footsteps came to a halt before my door before it was flung open loudly. 

Knocking before coming in? What's that?

Yeah, you can never expect decent behavior from this one person.

"No way, are you still sleeping?!" He stomped over to my bedside and flicked the table lamp on, "Yah hyung, let's change her name to 'Sloth'. It's more fitting." 

_You dare, Shorty?!_ I suddenly moved, making him jump back in shock. 

The other standing at the door gently chuckled, "She's just moving in sleep, Jiminie. Let her be."

"Y-yea..." He nervously chuckled, probably eyeing my bed like there's a monster under it. Or on it.

I pretended to be in deep sleep and mumbled something. "What was that?" He leaned in, curious to hear what I said. 

"Mochi~"

A smile tugged on his lips at the nickname, "Hm?"

"Please..."

His eyes widened, maybe because I've never said please to him. 

"Yeah?"

"Please do knock the next time you come in, or else," I sat up in a heartbeat, "I'll personally beat you up with one of Eomma's extra large frying pans."

"W-whoa!" He stuttered and tripped back, landing with a painful sound, "Y-you were awake?"

"Not everyone's a snoring sleeping beauty like you, you know." I smirked at the wide-eyed boy.

"I DO NOT SNORE." He protested as he sat up, rubbing his behind and wincing.

"Whatever."

"I really don't!"

"Yeah sure."

"I- Hobi hyung..." He looked at the other standing at the door with pleading eyes. He shrugged, grinning, "Your problem. Have fun, kids."

"What **kids**?!" We shouted together at his retreating back, "You're hardly a few years older than us!"

He just laughed in response, waving his hand dismissively as he walked down the stairs.

"Does he want to get pranked so bad this year?" I muttered, mostly to myself.

"What?" The pink-haired boy before me quirked his brows, "Wait... are you thinking of doing what I think you will be doing to him?"

I huffed, "Don't pretend as if you don't want it to happen as well." Actually, I can see it written across his face.

"No, it's just," He made an innocent puppy face, "Can I join in too?"

Park Jimin and innocent never come in one sentence if you know him well enough.

"Reinforcements are always welcome, you know." I replied, making a solemn face at my partner-in-crime.

Don't worry, people - we won't kill him. Pinky promise.

* * *

**~Thirty minutes later~**

"You two, how much time does it take to brush your teeth and wash your faces?! Do you want me to personally come up and drag your asses down here?" A particularly angry-sounding voice echoed ominously throughout the house.

"Oops, he sounds pissed-off..." Jimin jumped off the bed and eyed the list we had made, "That's all?"

"Yeah, now let's go downstairs before he finally loses it." I replied as I gathered the stuff scattered on the bed and motioned him to go ahead. Yep, asking Jimin to clean up is like inviting chaos to restore order. 

"Okay." He nodded nervously before sprinting down the stairs.

I put everything back in place and looked at the notebook still in my grasp.

"Myung Narae-"

"Coming Eomma!" I shouted back as I reached for a pen to complete the unfinished lines.

_ Did you think you could really escape? _

_ Tell me, little dream - where did you dream to go? _

There. Finished.

I stuffed it in my backpack and skipped down the stairs.


	2. Life As It Goes, Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from last chapter. This one's bit long. Enjoy!

** "Looking back at the road passed yet - sharp thorns lying unseen under soft autumn leaves." **

* * *

**< Rae's POV>**

"Yah Rae, why are you jumping down the stairs like that? What if you lose balance and fall down?!"

I looked up at the furious looking male standing behind the kitchen counter, holding a spatula. "Mianhe Eomma."

He rolled his eyes and returned his attention towards the now sizzling pan. _Um, I thought rolling eyes was considered rude?_

"Rae, can you take the plates out?" He asked, his back towards me.

"I already did."

He looked up to see the plates and chopsticks already arranged around the table in a neat fashion, "And the containers?"

"Behind you."

Humming with satisfaction, he beamed at me, "Yah kid, you're so considerate! I'm proud of you."

I narrowed my eyes. _This is the second time I've been called 'kid' today._

He continued, "As a reward, I hope that you can get as handsome as me someday."

I almost choked on air. _Where in the world did that come from?!_

"N- _hic_ -nope, won't even d- _hic_ -dream about it." I mumbled as my hands fumbled for a glass of water.

"Yeah, sadly I'm the only World Wide Handsome out there, you know?" He sighed dramatically.

_Somebody save me please._

"But," He cheerfully smiled and ruffled my hair, "You are of course the best looking Pandababy ever!"

Yep, my nickname is Panda. Laugh all you want; I love it.

Don't tell them, though.

"Okay." I wrestled out of his grip, "Food's getting cold."

"Oh, right. Yah Jiminie, Hobi!" He called the others.

"Hey hyung!" Hobi stepped out of his room and waved, "Hey sis!"

Hobi, short for Jung Hoseok, is my cousin, and I absolutely refuse to call him oppa because he's just a bit older than me. Actually, I don't like calling anyone oppa. It sounds kinda, I dunno, cheesy? Well, it's my opinion.

"Park Jimin!" Eomma marched up to the poor boy and glared with his hands on hips, "What did I say about phones on the dining table?"

"J-Jin hyung..." He smiled sheepishly before hiding his phone inside his jacket, "I was just keeping it aside..."

All of gulped at the dark aura he was emitting. _Angry Eomma is scary..._

"Leave it." I tugged at his shirt, "Let's eat. We have school today."

He immediately snapped out of it and smiled, "Of course."

As he began to dish out the food, Jimin nudged me. I glanced at him, "What?"

"You..." He looked at me with shiny eyes, "How are you able to cool Jin hyung down so quickly? If it was me I'd surely go without food for the whole day."

_Oh c'mon, stop being so overdramatic. He was the one who took care that you were never malnourished when you suddenly decided to go dieting like there's no tomorrow._

"You won't understand." I shook my head.

"Still, tell me! Please~"

Jimin's a cute little Mochi, but his attempts at aegyo don't affect me anymore. I'm more or less used to them.

"Nope."

"Why not?" He pouted.

"Because," I stage-whispered and Jimin leant forward, "Jimin's got no jams~"

"Yah Rae!" He punched my arm, "That's not true!"

"It's the most universal fact ever." I calmly stated.

"No, you Fat Panda!"

"Says who? You Pink-haired Shorty."

"Hey, that is harsh!" I looked up to see him looking really hurt. _And you think 'Fat Panda' is okay?!_

I sighed and reached out towards the upset boy, touching his cheek and surprising him. Before he could react, I pinched them hard and pulled away.

"Ow... what was that for?!" He complained, rubbing the attacked area. I looked at the floor, "Fine, you can do it."

The older two, who had been quietly enjoying the show till now, frowned at the enigmatic sentence. "What do you mean?"

Both of us ignored the question, since the one who asked it was our unfortunate victim.

"I can?" Jimin's eyes sparkled with happiness, all sadness and tears vanished in a moment.

_Why you sly little-_

"Yep. Just choose a good color." I winked at him.

"Uh, what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing at all~" Both of us chorused together.

He's as evil as I am. I'm waiting eagerly to see the results.

* * *

"Ok everyone, I'm finished." I announced aloud and put my plate in the sink before rinsing my hands and wiping them down on my shirt, out of Eomma's line of sight.

"Me too." Jimin walked in soon after, washing his hands with the speed of light and giving me a subtle thumbs-up before scampering upstairs towards his room. _Good luck Mochi._

I walked up after him, dropping to my bed as soon as I entered the room and staring at the ceiling for a while. Then reality hit. _I still have to go to school today..._

Grunting in displeasure, I stood up and dragged myself over to the bathroom. After dancing around in there for five minutes and drying out, I found myself in front of my wardrobe. Well, anything will work as long as it covers everything except my face and hands and doesn't make my eyes pop out too much. After digging around for a while, I settled on a white loose turtleneck that almost came down to my knees and black baggy pants. Not exactly the most eye-pleasing outfit out there, but comfortable like anything.

I hate makeup, so you won't find any in my room. Stop looking.

I walked up to the dressing table and pulled out the drawer. I took out the little box sitting there and opened it, then grinned.

I love earrings. My mother used to wear them all the time. She got my ears pierced when I was only two years old. Good thing she did, because now I don't remember whether it hurt or not.

I can choose not to wear them anymore. Even the doctors advised me not to. But, I still like to. Somehow, it makes me feel as if she's still here, close to me.

_I miss you... c_ _an't you come back?_

_Please come back._

_I'm waiting for you... s_ _till waiting for you._

_C_ _an't you see?!_

_I'll wait forever, j_ _ust promise that you'll come back someday._

I chose the simple silver-colored small hoops I wore to school everyday, then stared at myself at the mirror.

_Creepy._

I attempted to smile, remembering Mochi's eyesmile and Hobi's sunshine grin.

_Creepier._

Then how about Jin Eomma's windshield laugh-

_Don't even think about it._

I sighed at my reflection and picked up the backpack, not forgetting to shove my MP3 player in as well along with the phone.

I rarely use my phone. All the phone stuff like calling someone or taking pictures are usually done from the other three's phones - and I'm not active on social media. Figures, since all of the people I really talk to live at a stone's throw away.

Slipping on a watch, I finally made it downstairs.

"As usual, you're the first one to come down. Seriously I-" Eomma's rant halted midway as he eyed me curiously, "Tell me, Myung Narae - where are you planning to go with that bird nest on your head?"

"Bird nest?! I'm pretty sure there's none-"

"Pabo! Why didn't you comb your hair?! Come HERE." He yanked at my wrist and started to pull me somewhere.

"Na-ah, it's okay!" I tried to protest.

He ignored me and pulled a comb out of nowhere. "No way is the the World Wide Handsome's little Panda going to look this grubby when going to school!"

"I-I'm not g-grubby- OUCH THAT HURT!"

"Stay still then it won't!"

"Let me go!" I futilely struggled against his grip.

"Aish this kid... stop being such a baby!"

Long story short, I hate combing my hair.

"There." He leant back to admire his work, "You look human!"

"Thanks, I guess?" I was still feeling dizzy from the hair combing session.

"Now all I need to do is tie it up-"

"Don't."

He looked at me and pouted, "Why not? You will look so gorgeous with your hair in a ponytail or in-"

"Seokjin Eomma, don't." I looked at the floor, "Please." Memories flooded my vision.

_"Come here sweety - let me tie up your hair."_

_"Ok Eomma."_

I don't... feel good. My chest hurts a bit.

_"Hm... how do you want to do it?"_

_"Ponytail! I want to wear that sparkly fluffy hairband you got me yesterday!"_

It feels so suffocating, as if I'm trapped in a small windowless room. The small room filled with painful longings and invalid wishes.

_"Oho, you liked it then? My little girl liked her present?"_

_"Yah Eomma! Don't tickle me!"_

Why won't I just forget and be done with it?! I know why. Because then, I would lose her forever. I'm not ready for that. I'm not ready to lose her for eternity...

It hurts so badly - my breath scratching my throat in a painful manner.

"I-" He took a look at my face and his eyes widened, "Okay." He gently pulled me into a hug. "I won't." He muttered somewhat reassuredly. I buried my face in his fluffy shirt, my head hurting like hell.

"Shhh... It's okay. We're here, all of us. We're always going to be here for you. Panda? Look at me." He tilted my head so that I could look into his eyes - wide, panic-stricken orbs staring into his soft, brown ones, "We're **always** going to be there for you." 

"It's okay. Calm down, alright?" His soothing voice reached my ears. I nodded.

"Deep breaths?"

I drew a shaky breath and nodded again, wishing the resurfacing memories to go away.

_Go away._

_Go away? Where?_

_Don't know, just go away._

_Just go away... somewhere else._

He slowly pulled back and studied my face, "Better now?"

I realized that I was still shaking.

"Ye-Yes." I kept my eyes on the ground.

"Good." He rubbed my back before letting go of me. I deeply inhaled and exhaled again, before opening my eyes and looking at the tall male before me.

_Eomma, what'd I do without you?_

He suddenly pouted and started complaining, "I wish they'd allow you guys to return home for lunch. God knows what they feed you people in cafeterias these days." He made a disgusted face.

I contained a laugh, "Eomma, you say the same thing **everyday**."

"And I will, till the time you all continue to be in school eating all that dubious stuff!" He crossed his arms and pretended to look angry. I finally couldn't hold it in and started laughing.

_Never leave me, promise?_

_Promise._

"Now where are the other tw-"

"W-WHAT THE HELL! NARAE! JIMIN!" The sudden angry shout and the accompanying cuss word made him halt in his tracks. It's really uncommon for Hobi to yell, much less cuss aloud. I wonder what happened.

"Rae, did you guys do something?" Eomma narrowed his eyes at me.

"I don't know what you're talki-"

"Rae! It's done!" Jimin appeared all of a sudden, running as if the planet's fate depended on it.

"Really? Which color?" I grinned and took off after him.

"See for yourself." He jerked his thumb backwards.

I looked back to see a silver-haired Hobi charging towards us with the determination (and facial expression) of a mad bull.

"Nice choice." I commented as we shot out of the front door, "Always wanted to see him in that hair color."

Jimin grinned at me, "I know, Panda."


	3. Prankster (Not Me!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important:  
> I know that in real life Jin doesn't like being called 'Eomma' or 'Princess', but here he is called 'Eomma' by Rae for very deep-seated reasons. 
> 
> 1\. It's not just a pretty little nickname and actually hints at Rae's past. You can find clues about the story behind this from the last chapter and the upcoming chapters as well.
> 
> 2\. This is a fanfic, for heaven's sake...

** "And I smiled, enjoying the other's distress - knowing that it would bring them no harm at all." **

* * *

**< Rae's POV>**

On closer inspection, we found out that Hobi's hair had turned silver with little gold and red sparkles generously scattered around - all thanks to Jimin's magical hair concoction which he put in his favorite shampoo bottle. Don't worry, it'll only stay for three days.

Oh wait - did I say three days? Three months, I mean. My bad.

Anyway, since Jimin runs like the wind when situation demands it and I can run, climb up and hide anywhere I want to, Hobi gave up in a while. Not to mention that he left his bag in Jin Eomma's hands when he came after us.

Now he was having a hard time getting it back, with Eomma pissed off and me not there to calm him down. 

We watched the show from a safe distance, with one ranting about anger management and the importance of not using cuss words before children and the other sulking and looking desperate to make a run for it. 

"C'mon, let's get going." Jimin nudged me, showing his watch. I nodded and began to walk with him, glancing sideways to catch his eyesmile. 

I tried a smile too, but I guess it turned out more like a half-smile or better still, a grimace.

Before we knew it, the school building loomed before us.

"Is it just me, or is the distance between home and school decreasing day by day?" I muttered in dejection, looking straight ahead. Jimin laughed and nodded, "Sure looks like it."

_I hope a localized earthquake happens soon with the school at its epicenter._

I sighed in defeat and began walking in, "Well, see you in-" I turned around when he didn't follow, "Jimin?"

The midget was staring ahead, his eyes unfocused and face blank. I immediately walked back and tapped him on the shoulder, "J-Jimin?" I couldn't keep the concern-induced stutter out of my voice. It's not like him to become unresponsive all of a sudden.

"Yeah?" I nearly jumped back when he answered.

"Gee, don't blank out on me like that!" I nearly shouted, shoving at him with my arm.

"Wait, what?" He looked at me with a confused expression, which slowly changed into a smirk, "Were you worried about me?"

_Aish this boy._ "No way! Just go to class already. You'll be late!" I avoided eye-contact and pointed in a random direction.

"Yeah sure, sweetheart. My class's on the other side, by the way. See you!" He flashed a cheeky grin and took off in the direction of his locker before I could hit him on the head. 

Wait... did he just call me sweetheart?!

_Cheesy brat._

I shook my head in amusement as I stepped in front of my own locker, picking the things I need along with my notebook (diary, of sorts?) and throwing the rest in.

Yeah, I'm bored right now. And the school hasn't even started yet. What fun.

We always arrive early at school, Jimin and I. Hoseok generally comes in later with his friends. All three of us stay back even after school ends, mostly because Jimin and Hoseok practice their dance routines and I watch and sometimes join in. 

As a result, many people have this idea that I live here in this school only. I mean, how ridiculous is that?! Even Jimin is there in school for as long as I am, but no one says anything like that about him!

Well, I guess they enjoy the thrill of assuming things behind my back. Not my problem, though.

I leisurely walked to my classroom and lightly pushed the door, which opened easily.

Unlocked door. As expected.

I walked in and went to my usual seat by the window, letting my hair drop over my eyes once again.

* * *

**< Jimin's POV>**

We ran out of the house, Hobi hyung's shrill complaints ringing behind us. 

_Rae's brilliant, I tell you._

I used a long-term one, based on her recommendation. Good luck trying to get that colour out. Well, he deserved it - hyung did call us **'kids'** , you know? He deserved at least this much. 

_Hehe._

We stopped at the turn and hid ourselves behind one of the cars lining the road. It was fun to watch the drama unfold. The expression on Hobi hyung's face as he got grilled and roasted by Jin hyung was pure gold. Both of us were giggling - well, I was the one giggling aloud, while Rae was barely holding it in. 

She looked like a bloated potato.

My eyes flicked towards the watch hanging from my wrist, and I sighed. Fun things don't last forever. I gently nudged the girl crouching beside me and tapped my watch.

"C'mon, let's get going." 

She nodded and stood up, starting to walk when I followed suit.

My stomach still hurt from laughing too hard at the prank. 

**Highlight of the day so far:** _**Silver-haired, sparkly sunshine Hoseok hyung.** _

I gave Rae my famous eyesmile when she glanced at me once, at which she half-smiled. Well, it bordered on a grimace to be true. I didn't mind - because that's the Rae I've been accustomed to for more than half my life.

We continued to walk towards priso- I mean **school** , sorry not sorry~ 

A comfortable silence descended between us. I know that you'd be wonderstuck thinking that even someone like me - sexy (you know it, don't deny), bubbly, extrovert, the soul of any gathering, etc. etc. - is quiet?!

Well, you see - Hoseok hyung is the chatterbox, not me. No wonder he's Rae's prank victim most of the time.

We reached our destination in lesser time than I'd have liked to.

"Is it just me, or is the distance between home and school decreasing day by day?" Rae said in a fed-up voice and made a face at the gate. _Too true._ I laughed and nodded in agreement, "Sure looks like it."

She stared at the school building as if her next prank was going to be on the entire school only. I hope it's not, for the sake of the poor souls who reside here. 

She looked so genuinely happy.

She always does, whenever she's around us three and those two. That's an improvement, but still... despite everything, I didn't miss what happened a while ago today.

Her panicked, fear-ridden face - the way Seokjin hyung was holding her, as if she might break down at a touch. The way he was talking to her, as if even a single world might shatter her entirely. 

_She's still not over it._

A frown found its way on my face. It's been more two years since we left that hellhole, but she's still suffering.

And I don't know what I'm supposed to do.

"J-Jimin?" My gaze snapped back to a worried-looking, wide-eyed Rae.

Oh. I had spaced out while thinking. My bad.

"Yeah?" I quickly replied, at which she jumped back. 

"Gee, don't blank out on me like that!" 

"Wait, what?" I was still confused. Then realization dawned. _The cold-natured Myung Narae got concerned over poor ol' me?_

"Were you worried about me?" I smirked teasingly.

_Aish, what a softie._

"N-No way! Just go to class already. You'll be late!" She took a sudden interest in the concrete floor of the hallway and pointed in a random direction which, comically, was the opposite of where my classroom was located.

"Yeah sure, sweetheart. My class's on the other side, by the way. See you!" I flashed a teasing grin and took off in the correct direction before she could murder me with her glare. 

As I reached my locker, I turned back to catch a glimpse of her walking towards her classroom with some books and stuff. 

Already done at the locker? _Girl's fast. I'm a grandpa in comparison sometimes._

* * *

**< Jin's POV>**

"Yah Hoseok-ah! What have I told you about using strong language before kids?" I glared at the silver-haired boy standing before me.

"Uh..." He nervously glanced up.

" **Yeah?** " I asked in a calm voice, menacingly swinging the wooden ladle in my hand.

"S-Sorry hyung! It's just that they-" He pulled at his hair desperately and began to tear up, "How can they d-do this to m-me?!" 

"Whoa there!" My eyes widened at the sight. The annoyingly cheerful guy - he's crying?

What the- he's that upset about his hair? Well, he is very conscious about his overall appearance. I looked at the silver, sparkly strands hanging over his eyes and tried not to laugh. Those two did a good job there. Hobi might be upset, but the new look kind of suits him.

I looked at the clock hanging over the wall beside the dining table.

"You, stop crying. It doesn't look **that** bad."

He looked up in surprise.

"Actually, it looks rather cool."

He sniffled twice, "R-Really?"

_Aish, what did I do in my previous life so that now as a punishment, I'm stuck babysitting these grown-up toddlers?!_

"Um-hm." I nodded.

"Seriously? Wow," His expression changed in an instant, like a switch being flipped, "Since you're saying it, it must be awesome!!!" My eyebrows went up in irritation.

_I must have murdered an entire nation to deserve this._

"Hope-ah, don't you have scho-"

"I'm off to school, hyung! See you later~"

"At least let me finish my sentence."

"Oh," He grinned, "Sorry."

I deeply sighed and looked towards the grinning boy, "Look out for Rae today, okay?"

"Why? Wait," His eyebrows went up, "Did she- is she..."

"Yeah." 

"Don't worry!" He flashed a smile, "I'll be there, and will whoop her ass along with Jimin's whenever they come to view!"

"You do that," I practically growled, "And I'll use a big stick to spank you."

"Whoa chill! Just joking..." He laughed nervously, gulping at the dark aura I must be radiating.

"Just- you know what to do, right?" I tried to be serious once again.

"Don't worry hyung. I know." He smiled reassuredly.

_Hoseok's a responsible and caring brother..._

"Can I at least pull their ears?"

_When he starts acting mature, which is once in a purple moon._ I gave out a long-suffering sigh, "Don't act harsh on those two..."

"Bye hyung! I'll go now!"

"Hey wait! Listen!"

He knows me too well - that's why he ran away without listening to the hilarious joke I had for him. Well whatever. It's his loss, after all.

I closed the door and walked to the kitchen counter, leaving my apron there before going to my room to change. I have to go to work, after all. And my ride should be here in... I looked at the clock and started counting.

...3

...2

...1-

_**HONK!** _

"Hyung?"

A loud voice came from outside.

"Seokjin hyung! You done?" I smiled at how worried he sounded without any reason.

That voice. I love it too much.

"Yeah!" I picked up my bag and headed out the door. After locking it, I turned towards the black Audi and suppressed a laugh at the person peeking out through the passenger's window. He shouted from here?!

He can bellow like a bull, but he still can't drive a car.

"What happened?" I asked when he continued to stare at me.

"Nothing. It's just..." He looked shy, for some reason, "You look so pret- I mean handsome..."

_Is he for real?_

"Yah!" I punched his arm angrily, "I'm the World Wide Handsome! What else did you expect?"

He chuckled and pretended to cower, "Oh no please! I'm sorry!"

_Why do I have to deal with all the immature brats in the world?!_

"Whatever. Now let me in." I tapped the window impatiently.

He opened the lock and let me in.

"Where would you like to go, sir?"

"To work." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yah, Jinnie! You're no fun at all." He pouted. God, doesn't he look odd _**and adorable**_...

"Do you want to hear a dad joke? I made it for Hoseok but you can listen to it."

"Uh, okay."

_The only person who listens to my jokes voluntarily..._

"You know what?" I sat up in my seat, "Leave it."

Visible relief washed over the other's face.

"So, how's it going?"

"Don't ask."


	4. Return Of The King?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who gets introduced here? *wiggles eyebrows*

** "And he could have been a king even without a kingdom, if only he knew how to rule." **

* * *

**< Someone's POV>**

I stepped out of the car, giving a nod at the chauffeur who opened the door. As he rushed to the other side, I checked out the familiar premises we were standing before. 

_My school._ The one I left to go study abroad for a while.

_After two years, I finally return. I wonder how things have been going on here._

I look at the neatly-trimmed lawns.

_Well whatever, since I've come back - I'll make sure that it'll go back to the way it was before without fail._

_The way I want it to be._

I turned at the car and half-yelled, "Hyung, when are you going to come out?" 

I got startled when a raspy voice rang out from behind me, "I'm already out." Turning around, I saw him looking around lazily. He can move without making a sound, but would still look and behave like a just-awakened zombie.

_Aish this hyung._

He's grown even quieter since... **that** happened. I smiled painfully when he was looking in the other direction.

"So... this is the school?" He squinted at the building.

"MY school. I'm this school's king."

"Really?" He eyed me skeptically, "You mean that you were, two years ago."

"I still am." I clutched my hand into a fist, "I just need to give them a reminder, that's all."

He mumbled something along the line of 'why bother though'. I ignored that. 

"I mean, what could have changed here in only two years?" I tried to engage him in conversation. He has honestly been so demotivated these days.

"Um whatever. Only see to it that," He yawned once, "No one disturbs me. I hate being dragged into meaningless conversations and exchanges."

"Yeah hyung. It's not as if people are lining up to talk to you anyway."

He just huffed and continued to walk slowly.

I could tell that he was in a foul mood. Well, anyone would be if they are suddenly ripped out of their familiar surroundings and forced away to another country they have practically no knowledge about. Seriously, Mr. Min shouldn't have done that.

He didn't even give Yoongi hyung the time he needed.

I mentally sighed and ran up to my sloth-paced hyung, before waving at the driver to take the car away.

* * *

As we walked into the school campus, I felt satisfied as the people milling about seemed to freeze up on seeing us. Guess they hadn't expected me to show up out of the blue. The students seemed to crowd around, yet keep their distance.

"J-JK?!" 

I turned harshly towards the boy who was speaking aloud a bit too rudely, "Got a problem?"

"N-No..." I smirked as he moved back, eyes wide - almost stumbling as he tried to vanish out of my sight. Seems like they haven't forgotten me yet.

This could be fun.

"Wow, everyone's avoiding you like the plague." Hyung mumbled disinterestedly as people scattered left and right to make way for us.

"Well, it's good for you," I tried to reason, "No one will try to bother you."

"Hm." He looked at a boy standing by, who did a double-take before moving away swiftly, "Looks like they're already afraid of me."

Is he relieved or pissed-off? This hyung's so confusing sometimes... 

I shook my head and began to look around. 

"Well, where are they?"

My eyebrows quirked up, "Who?"

"Your gang?" Yoongi hyung shrugged, "How'll you find them?"

I smirked at the way he said 'gang'.

"Well, the brawn in the gang are all senior hyungs. But, the ones I'm looking for," I spotted a few familiar faces and grinned, "are the Bitches."

"Bitches?" Hyung looked surprised.

"Yeah, the brains in the gang." I walked towards a group of girls who were giving another girl a hard time, while the other students just looked on with sympathy.

"Hey Minji, Kwan, Yeona." I nodded at the startled faces, "Sun-Hee."

The crowd intensified and began buzzing with voices.

"Jung-Jungkook?!" Minji managed to let out, before going ecstatic, "JK!" 

I winked and looked down at the trembling girl, "Aw, what happened here?"

"Just putting her in her place." Kwan spoke up without emotion, ever the ice queen.

"Really?" I looked down in fake pity, "I feel bad for you."

"Let's give her another chance, huh?" Yeona spoke up in a sickly sweet voice, "Since JK's here now, he can decide what to do."

The girl seemed to shiver even more. I reached her eye-level and whispered aloud, "I don't know what you did, but don't do it again. You're pitiful as it is, you don't need to try any further."

The girl hung down her head, fat drops of water falling from her eyes as the foursome laughed in a high-pitched voice behind me. She stood up shakily, her hand reaching for the bag lying on the floor only to see it getting kicked away.

"Where are you looking?" Sun-Hee put her leg back and pointed, "Your bag's over there. Next to the dustbin."

The girl nodded and walked over there, head hung low.

I didn't feel even a drop of remorse.

"Okay, I can see why you called them the Bitches." Hyung whispered behind me. I had almost forgotten about him.

"Hey there JK! Did you miss me~" Yeona attempted to hug me, only to be pushed away. 

"Not much."

Seriously, why is she so clingy? She still insisted on holding my hand. 

I refused.

Kwan just nodded a 'hi' at me, before glaring at the students still crowding around. The crowd melted away quicker than a lump of sugar. This is popularly known as the 'Kwan effect', and it's highly effective.

Minji tapped my shoulder and grinned, "It's so good to see you after so long... who are you?" She scowled at hyung, who was still standing behind me with a poker face. 

Instead of replying, hyung turned towards me, "Are these always yapping like this?"

"Hey!"

I admire the way hyung can piss off anyone with a single sentence. Trying hard not to laugh, I pulled him forward, "He's my friend from abroad. He'll be studying here from now onwards."

"Really? But," Sun-Hee looked unconvinced, "He doesn't look, um..."

"I'm Korean only. I just lived in America." He replied coldly, effectively shutting the other up.

Hyung's already having an influence on them.

"Yoongi hyung, this is Minji - she's the leader of this group."

"Hello." She extended her hand, but hyung just shrugged. He doesn't like physical contact, after all. Minji didn't look too affected.

"This is Kwan - she usually acts as Minji's right hand." Both of them had twin poker faces as they stared at each other.

"This one's Yeona - she... gathers sensitive information."

"It's so nice too meet you Yoongi oppa~" She whined as I facepalmed.

Yoongi hyung looked furious, "Don't call me by my name unless I allow you to."

Everyone gulped at the dark aura he was emitting.

"T-Then, what can we-" 

Wow, he even made Kwan stutter.

"Suga. Call me Suga." 

"Um, alright." I continued onto the last member, "This is Sun-Hee - she has a comparatively diverse role-"

"I get it, geez." Hyung rubbed his neck tiredly, "You guys are really organized and pretty ready to make a real gang-"

"Hyung-"

"-not that I'm against it or something, but I'm really bored right now. So can you-"

"The library's that way, hyung." I smiled at him, fully knowing his habits.

"Thanks Jungkook. You know where to find me when you need to." He waved and sauntered away. 

Once when he was out of sight, the girls let out a collective sigh.

"Wow, he's..." Minji struggled to find a word.

"Intense." I finished for her.

"Right."

I just smirked, not interested in sharing why he was like this. These people are not my friends, they're my subordinates who can easily stab me in the back if they find out even one of my soft spots. Also, hyung won't want me to tell anyone without his permission.

The girls moved forward, chattering about random stuff. I began to walk with them, looking around now and then. The school's changed, yet it's still the same. Same lockers, same classrooms, same people-

My feet stopped all of a sudden in front of an empty classroom. Well, nearly empty - except for one hunched figure. I looked at the scene with sudden interest.

It was a girl, no doubt about that. She was writing something, bowing over the desk so that wavy locks of raven hair nearly touched the table. I could see nothing of her face - but her clothes were interesting. I've never seen a high school girl wear white turtlenecks and baggy black pants. 

I bet she's really fat, that's why she's wearing such loose clothes.

I noticed that she stilled for a while when I looked at her at first. She... sensed my presence? 

"Hey Jungkook, what are you-" Minji stopped as she looked at who I was staring at.

"Oh c'mon!" She pushed me away, "There are much interesting things to stare at than that _thing_." 

"Thing?" I chuckled, "Who's that... do you know her?"

"Yeah," Minji's voice darkened, "She's a problem."

"Proble-"

"Hey guys! Where did you two go?" Yeona wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

_Seriously girl? Get a life!_

"Stop being stupid Yeona. He saw," She spat out, " _Her_."

Wow. Minji seems to hate this girl even more than her own mother. What happened?

At the mention, all the other members seemed to get furious.

" _She's_ so stupid. I hate her." Yeona said and pouted at me.

"Nuisance." Kwan muttered.

"Absolutely." Eun-Hee nodded.

"Okay you guys - how long are you going to keep me in the dark?" I said irritatedly, "Do we know her?"

"You don't. She's new here." Kwan crossed her arms, "Came only two years ago. She's a regular pain in the neck."

A pain in the neck for these girls?! I was genuinely interested by now. "Why?"

"Well, first off - girl's got guts." Minji said in a bitter tone, "Bluntly ignored all kinds of rules we had made and openly went against our commands. In short, refused to acknowledge us."

"Yeah! We even tried to spread rumors or gather personal info on her." Yeona started biting her nails, "Either backfired or didn't work at all."

Eun-Hee joined in, "Also, no matter what kind of hurtful words you throw at her, she seems unfazed! Some kids also took inspiration from her actions and actually tried to stand up against us!"

"So the girl this morning..."

"Yeah, stupid I know."

_Interesting..._

"What about the hyungs' group?" I asked.

"They disbanded soon after you left."

I wrinkled my nose, "Looks like I have a lot of work to do."

Yeona lunged forward and clung to my arm, "Now that oppa's here, this'll be fun~"

I jerked my hand out of her grasp and started to walk forward. The picture of the girl hunched over the table entered my mind.

A smile worked its way to my lips.

_Yes, we'll have a lot of fun... at your expense._

* * *

**<??? POV>**

The impact of Jeon Jungkook's name in this school is huge to the point of **ridiculous**. 

Well, if this was a normal school then being bullies won't be too interesting but as things go, this is an elite institution - so having a control on the filthy rich and talented students is very... advantageous in many ways.

I looked at him when he wasn't noticing. Oppa's got so much more hotter than before, even though it's not humanely possible. 

What a plus point.

We had never expected him to return. But well, since he did come back, let's use that to our advantage, shall we? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally, the bully and his gang gets into the story! Things are gonna get heated up.
> 
> Also, the mysterious person whose POV is there in the last part - who is he/she and what might be his/her motive?


	5. Your Eyes Speak

**"When their eyes spoke something they dared not say aloud."**

* * *

**< Rae's POV>**

My leg felt cramped. Not a surprise, though. I've been sitting in the same position for about half an hour now, not even moving a muscle. Only my fingers have been moving along with a pen, writing down random ideas and lyrics.

Finally, signs of life began to appear as the empty hallways began to fill with sounds of many feet walking around and random yelling here and there. The transformation that takes place is so interesting. One moment there's pin-drop silence, then suddenly you can't even hear your own thoughts amid the noise.

I leant down at my desk and scribbled away when I had this intense feeling that someone was blatantly staring at me. Still, deciding to ignore it, I continued my work. By the time I finished the line and looked up, the person was already gone. Shrugging with disinterest, I just closed my notebook and began to stare out the window.

Until someone closed my eyes from behind with their hands.

"You..." I groaned aloud, "Grow up already."

He removed his hands and pouted, "How did you know it was me?"

_Um, maybe because you're the only one who does that?_

I stared incredulously at the impossibly-hyper guy grinning at me before huffing and looking away, "Just... leave me alone, okay?"

"Aw, is our little Panda moody today?"

I shot him a glare, "How many times have I told you not to call me that here? Also, I'm always like this - so cut it out."

He pouted and continued to bug me anyways. I ignored him.

It's been like this for the past two years.

"Hey, I wanted to announce that," He did a little excited dance, "I'm almost done with my character line-up!"

"Really?" I didn't look up, "That's good."

"Of course it is!" He pumped his fist in the air. I involuntarily smiled at the other's actions.

Who'd believe that this is the same wimpy, nervous kid from before? My mind flitted back to when I first met him.

* * *

**_(Flashback; Third Person POV)_ **

_Jimin was sick that day, so he didn't attend school._

_"Class! We have a new student here with us. Please welcome her appropriately!"_

_A girl, looking younger than her age, stepped in through the open doors. She was constantly avoiding eye contact with anyone._

_"Please introduce yourself, dear."_

_"My name is Myung Narae, and I'll be in this class from now on." She spoke in a low, lifeless voice and quickly walked over and sat down at the first empty seat she saw, ignoring anyone who tried to draw her attention._

_The teacher said nothing._

_The class started._

_"Y-You're s-sitting i-in m-my s-seat..."_

_The girl slowly turned in the direction of the meek voice. She looked up with half-lidded eyes to see a frightened-looking boy standing before her._

_She didn't reply._

_"Um, I-" The boy tried again, "I like t-this seat. Can you p-please m-move?"_

_"Why?" The girl breathed out one word._

_"B-Because," The boy looked ready to cry now, but continued stubbornly, "You c-can s-see the best view of that p-park from here, a...a-and yo-"_

_"Mr. Kim, please sit down immediately." The teacher looked impatient. The girl noted how he scolded the boy but didn't ask her to leave the seat, and frowned._

_"I-I... S-Sir-" The boy tried again._

_"Kim Taehyung, go to the empty seat at the back or else you will be punished."_

_The girl turned back to look at the seat the teacher had mentioned. A couple of rough-looking students were sitting around that spot, smirking at the shivering boy and eyeing him like a pack of hyenas._

_Disgusting._

_She tugged at the boy's hand without warning and pointed at the empty seat beside her, currently occupied by her books._ _He looked at her with startled eyes._

_"No Narae, you can sit alone only," The teacher had an expression on his face that she was too tired to seeing, "Since you ar-"_

_"As the desks have two chairs each, Sir," She cut off her teacher's sentence curtly, then continued, "I'd like to use the opportunity. Thank you for understanding."_

_"But you- okay. As you wish."_

_The girl moved the books to the table and motioned at the boy to sit down. She could feel the glares the messed-up students at the back were throwing at her; a new kid had taken their regular prey away from them, after all._

_The boy gingerly sat down and opened his notebook. They continued to write in silence._ _For him, it was awkward._

_For her, she was used to it._

_She glanced at him_ _sideways, still staring into space. This boy gets bullied a lot. Still, he chooses to fight over a seat?_

_She sighed and dropped her pencil on the table, startling the other._

_"Continue."_

_"P-Pardon?" The other looked confused and afraid._

_"Why did you choose to be that stubborn over a seat?" The girl was careful not to make eye contact, "Tell."_

_"I-I j-just-"_

_"Without stuttering."_

_"I- Uh... um." He looked mystified for a while, before starting to talk._

_" That's an oak t-tree," He nodded at the huge tree whose branches slightly grazed the window, "You can s-see Mr. Squirrel who l-lives there. He hardly ever stops when I tell him to."_

_A few sniggers and calls of 'alien' and 'freak' came from the back. He looked up, expecting the new kid to make fun of him as well. However, she was still listening with a serious face. He continued._

_"There's Robin ajumma too... she's very ill, so she seldom leaves her nest nowadays."_

_"I hope she gets better."_

_He jolted when she replied. It sounded very... genuine._

_"Um y-yeah, her t-two k-kids are t-taking c-care of her. She'll g-get better in n-no time a-at all!"_

_He could have had almost sworn that she slightly smiled. But he blinked and she was as cold as ever._

_"Anything else?"_

_"See that p-park bench? There's an old ajhussi-"_

_Wait. What if-_

_He broke off in the middle and glared at the girl with as much strength as he could muster, "Look, i-if you're just listening to all of this just so that you can tease and bully me about this later, then let me tell you-"_

_She mentally smirked as his stuttering lessened and his speech became more confident._

_"I won't tease you with anything you told me. I just wanted to know."_

_Isn't that what every bully says before they start to give you a hard time? Her monotone voice wasn't very reassuring either._

_"Look-"_

_"I don't want to pity you either."_

_He stopped and stared dubiously, not believing her._

_"I mean it." She tilted her head up, "I **really** mean it."_

_The girl made eye contact with a stranger for the first time ever._

_The words died the the boy's throat as he simply nodded, surprised out of his mind._ _She immediately let her hair fall before her eyes and mumbled out an unnecessary apology._

_He tried to say something, "Uh-"_

_"Don't."_

_"Okay. Um, as I was saying," He continued, trying to look unfazed, "The ajhussi sings really well, but he always sounds like a bull frog when doing the lower notes..."_

_She looked up towards him in wonder. He didn't even try to dwell on it..._

_He made her feel normal, if only for a moment._

_The talk continued, from the loud kids playing the park to the overexcited ajhussi who got all of his notes wrong most of the time - from the dove who sometimes came to visit the aged robin to the sparrow who, according to the boy, stole all of the squirrel's food._

_The bell rung._

_"I h-have Music next. What about you?"_

_"Me too."_

_"Really?" His eyes lit up, "Follow me then!"_

_She walked out after him without a single word._

* * *

_"So, you like to draw." She stated it like a fact, not a question, as she saw the boy look around feverishly for a pencil._

_"Yeah." He found one to his liking and began to doodle furiously, "I even drew Mr. Squirrel and Robin ajumma and the ajhussi!"_

_"Really?" The girl leant over the other's flipbook, "Can I-"_

_"NO!_ _IT'S NOT FINISHED YET!" He practically yelled and scrambled to cover his work with his arms._

_The girl just stared at him, then shook her head with an amused expression._

_He realized how he might have come across as to the other and gave a sheepish grin, "S-Sorry..."_

_She just waved dismissively, trying to cover the fact that she had visibly flinched at the loud voice._

_He drew a few hasty lines and passed her the flipbook._

_"Here... this is Mr. Squirrel,"_

**_Hm._ **

_"This is Robin ajumma,"_

**_Oh._ **

_"And this is the ajhussi."_

_She stared at the cartoon of a cheerful frog. **I... see.**_

_"..."_

_"Um," He tried to get a reaction from his stoic classmate, "How is it?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"H-How do they l-look?"_

_The hyper kid stuttered again, seeing the blank look on the other's face._

_"They're..." She caressed the sheet of paper, "Genuinely pretty. Do you have any more?"_

_"Yes!" He exclaimed._

_Finally someone wanted to see something he really loved to do._

_"You're good at this," She continued to flip the pages, noticing little scribbles and half-finished sketches._

_"Why do you think so?"_

_She looked up, "You put a lot a heart into this."_

_"I did."_

_"That's why."_

_He was stumped. No one had ever said something like this to him._

_"Well," She stretched her hands above her head and yawned unceremoniously, "Since it's already time for the next period and I know that you don't have Algebra now," The boy wrinkled his nose at the mention, "Let us part ways already."_

_His face fell. He had not been ignorant of how his bullies had been avoiding him for all the time he had been accompanying this mysterious new student._

_"Well, I have a free period now - so can I," He made puppy eyes, "Please stay with you?"_

_The girl narrowed her eyes, completely unfazed," Don't lie to me. You showed me your schedule before, didn't you?"_

_"I..." He hung his head._

_She turned to go, then stopped. Something told her that the boy would spend the rest of his day hiding in some storage room if she didn't talk to him now._

_"Let's walk to the gym, since you have P.E."_

_"N-No. I-I c-can g-go m-myself."_

_"No. I insist." She grabbed him by the sleeve - taking care not to make skin contact, she hated it - and began to pull him forward._

_He began to slightly tremble, "P-Please N-NO!"_

_The girl sighed and let go almost immediately. The other awkwardly rubbed the back of his head._

_She looked down at her hands, shaking at how loud he spoke. She quickly shoved them inside her pockets and looked at him._

_"Look here." She spoke slowly, making sure the boy heard each and every word she said._

_"No matter how rich you are or how many friends you have, you're not going to have a bodyguard **everywhere** you go. In the end, it's only you who can protect yourself." _

_The boy sniffled._

_She continued, "So, stop relying on others - because if you lean too much on a support, when it gets removed you have no choice but to **fall down and hurt yourself**. Be your own support. That way, no one will ever be able to hurt you as you'd always be ready to catch yourself. But, if you trust someone else to do the same for you, **what'll you do if they ever fail to do so**?"_

_He nodded in understanding, "I understand. Than-"_

_"Now what do you think you're doing? Geez, what a thickheaded kid - made me talk for so long! It's a wonder you finally got it." She whisper-yelled at the tiled floor._

_Despite herself the girl had started to speak just a bit more - open up a bit more - and now she felt embarrassed at voicing her thoughts aloud._ _The boy just smiled._

_"Well, what are you looking at?" She demanded, "Go in already!"_

_"Yeah sure."_

_The bell rung._

_His eyes widened in sudden realization, "Wait - didn't I make you late to your class?!"_

_"You did."_

_I'm so sorr-"_

_"Cut it out. It's okay."_

_"But still, you might get punishment for being late!"_

_"No, I'm a new student, remember?" She called over her shoulder, "I 'lost my way'. Of course you can't expect me to know where all the classes are by now, can you?"_

_"But, you do know, right?" He asked the girl as she stepped confidently in one direction._ _She just smirked and waved before disappearing round the corner._

_He grinned for a moment before jogging back to his own class._

_**(Flashback end)** _

* * *

"Blond, is it now?" I nodded towards his head. He grinned and touched the golden-colored strands of his hair.

Well, better than the flaming red color Jimin once convinced him to dye it into. My eyes are still hurting from that one. 

Taehyung started again.

"So, my characters, they-"

"They're not finished yet, are they?" I interrupted him.

"Um no, so-"

"I know that you'll not show them to me until they're complete, so what are you even trying to talk to me about?" I frowned at him.

He grinned, "I love you too."

_Say what?!_

My eyebrows twitched in irritation.

Aish, Jimin's a bad influence on this kid.

"I don't."

"But everyone loves little Tae-Tae!" He made a cringe-worthy face.

I mentally slapped my forehead, "You do realize that I have to live 24/7 with the human equivalent of aegyo, don't you?"

"Yeah..." He pouted in sympathy. I simply snorted and elbowed him hard, "Go to your seat already."

"Ow, that hurt!' He rubbed his stomach and smiled sheepishly at me, "Say, can I sit beside you?"

"No."

"Please?"

"..."

He leaned forward, hopeful, "Yeah?"

"I said no."

"But, I even said please!" He crossed his arms, sulking like a child.

"Really? Then," I smiled sweetly at him, catching him off-guard, " **Please** no. I would like to sit alone, thank you very much - and get your ass off the table. Now."

He grumbled and got down, walking away to his seat before waving at me and sitting down as if it was a throne or something. I was sorely tempted to pull the chair out from underneath.

Prankster instinct.

The bell rung, leading a stream of students to barge into the classroom. Sighing at the drastic increase in noise level, I buried my head in my arms lying folded on the table and waited for the teacher to arrive quickly.

Who took her own sweet time anyway.

The class somewhat quietened and settled down. I didn't lift my head, knowing that this was a sign of the teacher having already entered. The tapping of a pair of moderately high heels confirmed my suspicions.

"Good morning class!"

I mumbled an barely audible 'good morning' from under my white sleeve, syncing with the rest of the class's mixed responses. I know that acting lazy and half-dead while sitting on a front seat is a pretty bad idea, but the teachers here are used to (or get used to) my weird habits.

The energy level of the students today was at a new level altogether. The nervous and fervent whispers seemed to increase by the second. 

_Did something happen?_ I shrugged in disinterest.

"Okay class, we have some new students with us today. Please greet them properly."

What do I have to do with new students anyway? I didn't bother to get excited and instead stared out of the window.

The door opened.

The class gave out a collective gasp - followed by pin drop silence. Unable to hold my curiosity at what caused such a dramatic reaction, I turned my head and looked towards the person standing at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, check out this story and others on my Wattpad Account: https://www.wattpad.com/user/LifeIsALittleBoat


End file.
